Project No Day But Today
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1255a: The whole of Rachel and Puck's Rent production cast and crew come together to record their very first vlog entry, giving a brief glimpse. - Rent series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 59th cycle. Now cycle 60!_

* * *

_**This is a shift day. **There are two updates today._

* * *

**"Project No Day But Today"  
Rachel/Puck, New Directions & Rent cast/crew  
Project No Day But Today series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Artie had thought of the concept for this first vlog entry of theirs. It was simple enough, and as this was meant to introduce their company, it would be just what they needed. She would begin filming, talking about the origins of the project, and then she would get 'called away.' In her absence, the camera would be 'stolen' by someone from one of their departments, they would do their bit, only to have the camera taken by another department, on and on until everyone had their turn, leading to the camera getting back to Puck for the finale.

They had done the filming the day before, and now she had edited it, adding names and the likes. The cherry on top had been Gus, who had designed their 'opening credits.'

"Can I see now?" Puck had asked. He had waited for a while, letting her put the finishing touches.

"Hold on, I just… Okay, now I'm done," she declared, and he came up to sit with her. "We should have had a viewing party," she smirked, then, "I'll just hit play now." The first shot was of her, sitting in the choir room, the camera propped up on the piano from what he could see.

"None of us had any idea this would happen. We were keeping it a secret all this time, only one day, the secret got out."

The credits by Gus had a piano playing out the Finale, with what they'd count as three or four different hands putting down cut out letters in fact motion, spelling out 'Project No Day But Today.'

They couldn't put the names or pictures of their group of thirty-five, not without acknowledging the fact that a handful of them didn't want to appear in any way. They were still involved, behind the scenes, so maybe one day they would change their minds.

Rachel's name appeared, noting her as 'co-director, props team,' and 'Mimi 1,' when she returned to the screen.

"If you're watching this… hello," she smiled. "You've probably found this video thanks to another video, which was released a few weeks ago. Our production of Rent will be going on, here at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, at the end of the school year. It's always been a dream of mind to star as Mimi, and one day, months ago, I decided to just go for it. But there was a problem, see? The school, as… great as it is…"

"I put that in just in case Figgins sees it," Rachel provided.

"… needed some convincing to let us do this. So me and my co-director, Noah, or Puck, we started assembling our team in secret, and…" She would stop and look around the room before turning to the camera again. "Hold on," she told the camera, rising and moving out the door and into the hall. For a few seconds, all they could see and hear were students trailing along in the hall. Artie was seen then, wheeling past the door, wheeling back to show he had spotted the camera. He came into the room, stopping in front of the camera.

"Hello," he spoke, before his hand obscured the lens. The next thing they saw was from his point of view, the camera perched in his lap. "Elliot, hey!" he called out when he saw the boy up ahead. His title listed him as 'ensemble, light & tech.' "Where are you going with that?" When he turned, they could see he carried a large cut out moon, wired with lights.

"Going to raise the moon," he pointed to the auditorium doors.

"Yes, alright," Artie followed him. "Time to raise that moon."

"Hope it works this time."

Inside, they would find the rest of their team, or at least those who had chosen to appear. Brian and Roger were still relatively new to their team, all those who wouldn't come on camera were new. This left Mike, Artie's co-leader of "Team Tech," along with Reid and Ben. The three boys were waiting on stage, and thrown Artie's camera hold, they could see Elliot bring down the moon so it could be connected and raised.

"Are you ready for this?" Artie called, like he was trying to energize an entire crowd. The moon rose, and then it lit. The boys cheered, clapped each other on the shoulder. The camera turned back to take in Artie's face. "Moon, check," he declared.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" a girl's voice asked, and the camera shook before being left in the aisle, catching the retreat of Team Tech up and out the door.

A pair of sneakered feet landed in front of the camera, which was picked up by what was revealed to be Brittany. She looked into the camera, looked around, then smirked. The caption stated that she was 'costumes co-director, Maureen 1' as she held a finger to her lips and moved out of the auditorium. Before long they were back in the hall and into a room where the camera turned to take in the rest of the team, hard at work modifying costumes. Quinn, Mercedes, and Alicia all had theirs on, while Santana, Dana, and Rose were arguing about what did and didn't work.

"She needs to look a little more…"

"Santana, do not finish that sentence," Quinn glared.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Santana accused.

"Yes, yes I do, and no."

"Okay, they're busy," Brittany went back into the hall. "Oh, I know," she ran, giving the camera a solid jostle until she reached another room and found four of the six members of the props team – Carson had opted not to appear. This left co-directors Kurt and Blaine, along with Taylor and Meg. Rachel was of this department as well, but she was elsewhere.

Team Props was 'auditioning' chairs. There were seven or eight different models sitting around them.

"Shouldn't it be up to the Sets department to decide?" Meg asked.

"No," Kurt and Blaine spoke as one.

"I should probably go back…" Brittany left and went back in the hall. "Tina!" she called, going up and handing the camera over. "Here, I have to go."

"What…" Tina's confused face appeared, looking after the retreating Cheerio before staring down into the lens. Her credit was 'Hair & Makeup co-director, Maureen 2.'

"Tina, get in here!" The camera turned to find Lizzie – 'Ensemble, Hair & Makeup co-director' – sticking her head out of another room.

"Did you get it to work?" Tina asked, going to meet her.

"I don't think so," Lizzie cringed. The camera landed in the room, and Tina was heard with a 'woah…'

Peter and Mandy wouldn't appear, but they still had Ellie, Miranda, and Ivy. It was Ellie who had caused the reaction in Tina. Her long hair looked like it was trying to be five different styles at once.

"What did you do?" Tina asked. Miranda and Ivy raised their hands – 'not us.' "Oh, come on," Tina sighed, looking back into the hall. "Sam, here, take this," she held out the camera to him.

"What do you want me to do with that?" he took it.

"Just take it," she went back into the room with her team. Sam headed off with the camera, turning it around. With his credit of 'Sets, Roger 2,' his voice took on something almost broadcaster like.

"Now here we stand, in the halls of William McKinley High, where you will see the mighty Titans, the cheering Cheerios, and everyone's favorite…"

He stopped as he came upon his sets team, co-directors Craig and Gus and the rest of them, Lucas, Annie, Greg, Finn, and Puck, sitting outside the auditorium.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Sam asked.

"We're done," Annie shrugged.

"I left like a minute ago," Sam was surprised.

"No, really, go look," Finn pointed to the auditorium doors.

"Here, I got it," Puck took over with the camera, while Craig and Gus opened the doors, letting him in to capture the assembled set, along with the hung moon.

The rest of them had all cycled back into the auditorium, and they stood on the stage, joined by the sets department. Rachel was sitting at the edge, and Puck came to join her.

"So that's it, well, a small part of it. We're still getting the hang of things, but you can bet we're going to give you one hell of a show, so you stick around!" he pointed at the camera before lifting it to take in their gathered cast and crew, cheering loudly. It had ended on a shot of the moon.

"Not bad for a first, right?" Puck looked to Rachel.

"We're about to find out."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
